Sasuke Learns To Ice Skate
by Cat101495
Summary: When a snow day hits Konoha and Team Seven has to take a day off and they go ice skating, Sakura has to teach Sasuke how! And, maybe Sasuke's true feelings will be shown during that time? Or maybe Naruto will ruin it! Short Story SasuSaku


_**Sasuke Learns To Ice Skate**_

"Come on guys... There's actually snow on the ground and I'm _making_ you all take a day off!"

Kakashi called back at Team Seven.

Beginning late last night was the first snowfall in Konoha in almost ten years! It came down so much that it was hard to leave the Leaf Village and all missions were canceled today and until further notice. It would take many jonin and average villagers to just shovel away the snow at the gates.

So, because Team Seven had to cancel their mission as well and Kakashi had gotten them so rallied up, he decided that he would take them to one of the lakes and let them have a free day to ice skate.

So, despite having a change in plans, Team Seven trudged behind their sensei and followed him to the frozen pond that the river which passed under the bridge led to.

As they walked down the path, adjusting their winter clothing that they hadn't used since they went to the Land of Snow, Sakura and Naruto's eyes wandered around their surroundings. The main path was dusted with light frost, being treaded on already and cleared. The trees and bushes had white blankets covering them, floating slowly to the ground as the soft wind past the branches and leaves they rested on. And, when they looked over the side of the bridge at the water leading towards their destination, it was so calm and smooth that it looked like mirrors.

When they reached the opposite side of the bridge, Kakashi walked off the main path and towards the frozen body of water. Directly behind him was Naruto and trailing more slowly behind Naruto were Sasuke and Sakura, walking side by side.

Kakashi pushed aside the low hanging branches of the trees and continued to the frozen pond, looking back occasionally to see if his team was still there(Which they were reluctantly).

Then, finally, Kakashi reached the body of ice, his eye showing that he was elated. He turned back to the three teens and cocked his head to the side,

"What do you think of it?"

Sakura smiled wide and said,

"It's so beautiful! It's a shame that it doesn't snow here as much!"

Naruto, willing to agree to anything Sakura said, replied with,

"Yeah! The snow is awesome!"

However, he actually hated the fluffy white particles because they had made it so he could not train. But, he would agree with Sakura anytime he could! Just to get her to think that he wasn't as annoying as she did.

Sakura looked to Sasuke expectantly, wondering his intake of the scenery. Kakashi and Naruto looked at his bored figure as well. Then, after a short wait from him looking around at the ice and snow, he muttered quietly,

"Sure... It's fine..."

The three others of Team Seven seemed to droop at his bland answer, even Kakashi was expecting him to at least say something with more enthusiasm. But, after getting over the fact that Sasuke _never_ shows emotion, he turned to Naruto,

"Say, Naruto... Why don't you go check to see how strong the ice is?"

Naruto turned to the ice and gulped,

"Why me? Why not Sasuke-teme?"

Kakashi's eye closed happily,

"Well, if you don't want to impress Sakura with your bravery, then be my guest-"

Naruto then jumped up,

"Well, if it's for Sakura-chan, then I'll do it!"

He then ran out onto the ice, getting annoyed remarks from his team-mates. Naruto slipped and slid across the ice and then, once getting a better grip on it, he stood up straight and stuck his thumb up, yelled back at Kakashi,

"It's good!"

Kakashi nodded and called back,

"That's good! Now come on back!"

Naruto face vaulted,

"What? You just made me come out here only to come back?"

Kakashi nodded again,

"Yup, now get back here."

Naruto grumbled as he crawled across the ice and sat on the edge of it, looking up at his sensei, crossing his arms like a brat-child.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked at his students' clothing. They each were bundled up well. Naruto wore his usual outfit but with gloves and snow boots, Sakura wore her usual dress under a long sleeved shirt and leg warmers, elbow high gloves, and snow boots as well, Sasuke also wore his usual outfit but with a long sleeve purple shirt under his normal one and his legs were bandaged all the way up his legs like tights. Kakashi only added a scarf and snow boots to his outfit.

Kakashi closed his eye and pulled, almost out of no where, three pairs of somethings... All of Team Seven looked at it and then Naruto and Sakura squealed when they realized that they were ice skates. Sakura and Naruto held their hands out for them eagerly. Despite Naruto hating the snow _today_, he liked to skate when he could. Before he became a ninja, he liked it and it made him feel like he was gliding! Sakura liked it because it reminded her of when he and her parents would go on vacation before she became a ninja. However, as Sakura and Naruto were applying the ice skates to their shoes, Sasuke stayed at a distance and just looked at the last pair in Kakashi's hand. The expression on his face was different then before. He looked almost... Nervous.

Kakashi walked over to him and put them in his hand, saying to him,

"Look at this as your mission. That today you had to ice skate in order to... Well, let's just say that this was your original mission okay?"

Sasuke just kept his silent eyes on the skates now in his hands, so Kakashi added, giving him a pat on the back,

"Even ninja need a break..."

Sasuke side glanced at him then back to the ice skates. Kakashi called out to the other two members of Team Seven who were already on the ice,

"I'm going to leave you three here for a bit! I'm going to go help shovel away the snow at the main gate."

Sasuke suddenly turned to him, asking,

"Can't I help you with _that_?"

Kakashi chuckled,

"Sorry, Sasuke... You have to stay here... It's your 'mission'."

Kakashi smiled and Sasuke glared at him as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sasuke turned back to his team-mates and watched them as they skidded across the surface of the ice, gliding like it was child's play! Sasuke looked at the ice skates once more and then walked over to the edge of the ice pond and sat down, one leg over the other.

Slowly he attached the skates to the bottom of his boots, crossing his arms over his knees once he finished. He rested his chin in his arms, watching Naruto and Sakura go around the pond, moving gracefully.

Then, after a few minutes, Naruto went over to Sakura and told her he would be back after he... Found a tree or somewhere to go... So, as he left, Sakura just spun in circles, looking at the dull sky, not noticing that _she_ was being watched by the dark eyes Uchiha. But, then, Sakura stopped and looked back at him, blushing from his gaze. Then, however, she frowned and skated over to him, causing Sasuke to get nervous.

Sakura crouched down infront of him, looking into his eyes as she spoke,

"Why aren't you skating with us?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip, looking away from her, keeping his indifferent expression on his face, refusing to answer her. Sakura glared at him for a moment and then continued asking,

"Do you not want to? Kakashi-sensei told us that we had to... That it was our mission. That, because of the cancellation of our real mission, we had to skate and-"

Sasuke, finally completely annoyed by the pink haired kunoichi, growled back,

"It's not _that!_!"

Sakura flinched and fell backwards on the ice at his sudden outburst.

Sasuke side glanced at her and sighed, holding his hand out for her and pulling her onto the snowy ground to sit next to him(Purposely on flat, not slippery ground). Sakura frowned at him and asked,

"Is it bad?"

Sasuke shrugged, not entirely sure if it was considered '_bad_'. Sakura thought for a second and then asked quietly,

"Do you not know how?"

Sasuke looked to her for a moment and hid his face in his arms again. Sakura smiled at him,

"That's it? You don't know how?"

Sasuke muttered into his sleeve,

"Despite what everyone thinks, I'm _not_ perfect..."

Sakura smiled and skidded out onto the ice, pulling Sasuke up with her. His eyes became wide and white as his legs tried to find balance under him. His hands squeezed Sakura's so tight that she was fighting off the pain and trying to avoid whimpering. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the ice in between his and her feet. He started to fall, pulling Sakura down with him. They landed on the ice hard, Sasuke yelling aloud at her,

"Ku so~tsu, Sakura!*"

(*Ku so~tsu, Sakura!- Damn it, Sakura!)

She frowned at his words but then smiled,

"Yell at me all you want but, look how far we got!"

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl on top of him and then tilted his head up to see behind him. They had gotten to the middle of the frozen pond. He arched an eye brow and looked back at Sakura as she got up and held her hand out for him. He sat up and crossed his legs, feeling defeated at having to tell _her_ that he couldn't skate. But, just when he thought she would leave him there on the ice, she pulled him up again.

Sasuke began to freak out again as he almost fell forward onto her. But, Sakura seemed to be in complete control and helped him stay up straight. She smiled at him, trying to take her hand out of his, though she never wanted to let go! If she was to teach him how to ice skate, she would have to get him to be able to stand on his own. But, when she tried to take her hand out of his, his grip tightened and he attempted to keep her there. Sakura blushed at his actions.

Sasuke looked at their hands, feeling weird about holding her hand, but still nervous that he would fall if he let go. So, when Sakura was about to tell him to let go, he cut her off and said,

"Please don't... I don't want to fall again..."

Sakura blushed at his embarrassment. Even though it was unusual, it was very cute! But, Sakura nodded and said back to him,

"Okay, but... Try to move with me, alright?"

Sasuke nodded slowly as Sakura began to move backwards, her feet skidding across the surface of the ice. Sasuke tried to move his feet the same way but, after a few strokes, his leg slid out from under him and he fell against Sakura. He growled against her, trying to stand himself back up without pushing her down. And, once he was upright again, Sakura smiled and suggested,

"If you are trying to copy me... Why not try your Sharingan?"

Sasuke arched an eye brow at her, but, after a moment, sighed. He activated his enhanced Kekkei Genkai and kept his eyes on their feet, trying to keep his feet aline with hers. Sakura smiled as they moved around. Then, after about a minute or two, Sakura said to him,

"I'm going to let go, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes looked nervous for a moment, but he then nodded, loosening his grip on her hands. Then, Sakura let go of him, backing away from him slightly as he tried to keep pace with her. But, despite his copying, he fell again, landing on his elbows, cursing under his breath. Sakura rushed over and helped him up, trying to tell him that it was fine. Sasuke glared off to the side as Sakura took his hands again, resuming from where they left off.

Sasuke seemed not to even be trying anymore, but, actually, he was trying to see if it would come naturally. If he paid no heed to it, he would do better. But, as he soon found out as he fell forward and collapsed onto Sakura, he was _not_ naturally able to ice skate. Now on top of Sakura, his left hand held up his cheek, his right hand tapping the ice impatiently as Sakura became a deep red under him. He looked to her, bored and feeling no reason to even _try_ and continue. But, Sakura, finally out of her blushing state, said to him,

"Can I try something?"

He shrugged, pushing himself off of her, wondering if she could do anything to help his pathetic (lack of) skill. She stood up, taking Sasuke with her. Then, taking his hands, she put them around her waist, Sasuke pushed her away but Sakura explained her actions,

"If you are closer to me, you can copy my movements better and you can use me as a better balance!... Even if I kinda like this and you must hate it, it _will_ help... I promise."

Sasuke bit his lower lip and looked at the pink haired girl he was forcibly holding. But, when Sakura began to skate backwards and he activated his Sharingan, he seemed to have a better lock on her. And, more so, he didn't feel like he was going to fall again!

'Maybe she was right?' Sasuke thought to himself as he moved with ease.

Then, after a few minutes of gliding across the ice, Sakura whispered to him so as not to break his concentration,

"I'm going to let go now..."

Sasuke nodded, his grip tightening for a moment before he let go. Sakura skidded to the side, letting Sasuke pass her.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut, anticipating the impact of the ice against him again but... It never came. He opened his eyes and found himself moving gracefully and at an even pace. He smiled happily, feeling accomplished. Sakura skated over next to him and clapped,

"You did it!"

Sasuke smiled for a moment more before he realized he was actually doing so. He covered his mouth, embarrassed for even showing that. Sakura went closer to him to see what he was doing. And, in his haze of embarrassment, he and Sakura tripped over the edge of the ice and into a large pile of snow, becoming covered in it's white fluffiness!

Sakura was ontop of the dark eyed Uchiha boy and had her face buried into his chest, pain keeping her from going back up. However, when Sasuke realized what happened, that he was on the ground, hidden from all eyes by snow, with Sakura on top of him, he froze. He felt like he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. But... With her there, he felt... Warm... And... Happy... So, instead of pushing her away, he chuckled once, causing the kunoichi to look up at him, confused.

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her, not afraid to show it now. He took his hands from the snow and pulled her up, closer to his face. Then when she was directly in his sight, her face becoming florid with colour, Sasuke smiled and hugged her. He chuckled at her shock, just making his grip tighter around her. Sakura stuttered as she tried to speak, but, instead, Sasuke spoke first,

"Thanks... That was actually... _fun.._..."

Sakura froze. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she hugged him back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Sakura looked up to his eyes again and, pushing herself to hover over him, she moved closer to him, closing her eyes as the space between them became smaller. Sakura's lips were just about to touch Sasuke's

But then Naruto's voice echoed behind them back on the frozen pond,

"Sakura-chan! Where did you go?"

The Uchiha and Haruno groaned at the blond's timing, slowly pushing away form the other and getting back up. Once upright, the two skated over to the fox boy and glared at him. Sakura asked him as Sasuke said,

"What took you so long?"

"Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto glared back at Sasuke and said to Sakura,

"I got caught up with Konohamaru for a bit... He needed some help..."

Then, skating over to Sakura and holding his hand out to skate with her, he said,

"So, what were you and Sasuke-teme doing?"

Sakura blushed as they skated away from the Uchiha, conversing and leaving him alone on the ice. Sasuke was about to go after them to get Sakura back, but just let it go. He was dedicated to his revenge and nothing else! He had a mission of his own and could _not_ be distracted!

He started to skate in the opposite direction, going off to be in isolation like he usually does.

Besides... He swore that he would not be like the other two in his team... He would not make it blatantly obvious that he liked her. Naruto has made it so obvious that it was annoying and... Sakura was one of his fan girls... It was just plain sight to know she liked him... But, he would hide it... Like he has been for years...

However, he couldn't help but watch her and Naruto together, subtle signs of jealousy rising in him.

About an hour later, Kakashi came back and gathered his team, telling them that it was only going to get colder and it would impair their health and keep them from training and missions. So, the three teens took off their skates that Kakashi told them they could keep, and began to leave.

Naruto walked next to Kakashi and asked him repeatedly about their next mission and when it would be. And, with the two of them already by the bridge, that left Sasuke and Sakura behind them and walking together.

The two of them walked slowly to catch up to their sensei and team-mate. But, when they were behind the cover of the snow laden trees, Sasuke and Sakura looked to each other and at the skates they held in each other's hand. Sakura looked down at her hands she had in front of her. Sasuke watched her for a moment before he turned his eyes to looked at his shoulder. 'She looks so cute like that...'

Sasuke felt heat rise to his face as he acted with little thought. He put his left arm across her shoulders and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura gasped and stopped to stare at him. Both of their cheeks were a dark red. Sasuke bit his lower lip, embarrassment flooding him. And, when he was about to explain himself, he shook his head and ran off to reach Kakashi and Naruto, leaving Sakura there in awe.

Sasuke and Naruto started to yell at each other immediately, however, Naruto did _not_ see what had just happened, it was just their usual, random fights.

Sakura held her cheek, shocked at what Sasuke had just done. She looked at the Uchiha again as he waited on the bridge. His eyes wandered to hers for a moment. And, in that moment, so much was said! Sakura could see the embarrassment, the shock, the regret, the thankfulness, the _love.._...

Then he looked away, resting his arms on the railing of the bridge. Kakashi called out to her,

"Come on, Sakura! We have to get back!"

Being brought back, she nodded and called back,

"Hai!"

She ran to catch up to her team. She smiled as went through the snow. Her feelings, even if just for a moment, were returned by her love! She could never think that would happen, but it did! And, sometimes, people who seem _cold_ all the time, can be _warm_ too...

_**End**_


End file.
